Chapter 3/Trying to adjust
(SVU squad room, December 31st, 2377) Typhuss walks out of the turboilift looking for Captain Cragen. Hey Typhuss what's up Fin says as he looks at Typhuss. Not much, I'm looking for Captain Cragen, do you know where he is says Typhuss as he looks at Fin. Have you checked in his office? Fin asked Typhuss as he points at his office. No says Typhuss as he looks at Fin. Typhuss walks over to Captain Cragen's office and knocks on the door when Typhuss didn't get an answer, Typhuss opens the door. (Captain Cragen's office) Typhuss walks into Cragen's office Typhuss what's wrong? Captain Cragen says as he looks at him. I thought you would be alone, I could come back says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Cragen and Olivia. I've saved your badge and ID card in case you did come back Cragen says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss closes the door. Typhuss walks over to Cragen's desk and picks up his SCIS badge and his ID card. I was wondering if I could be Olivia's partner again says Typhuss as he looks at Cragen. Sure Cragen says as he looks at Typhuss. Thank you, I have to go now my new command is waiting for me says Typhuss as he looks at Cragen and Olivia. (Starfleet Command, January 1st, 2378) Captain Tyson is walking through the courtyard then sees someone staggering about choking and he runs to him and he falls down and his skin is white pale with a veins popping out and a Borg device pops out of his skin and he gets up and walks over to Captain Tyson who gets out his phaser and shoots the guy he staggers back and then goes back to walking towards him and Tyson shoots him again but his shield blocks the beam, Tyson resets his phaser and fires again and sparks erupt from the guy's chest and falls down and twitches and then stops and Tyson presses his combadge. Tyson to Halliwell, we've got a problem Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. (Captain Cragen's office) Halliwell here, what is it says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Olivia looks at Typhuss. (SVU squad room) Then Tyson and the body instance beams into the SVU squad room, as the people there get their phasers out seeing a Borg drone on the floor as Typhuss and Olivia walk out of Cragen's office. Hi buddy John says as he gets up and looks at Typhuss and Olivia. John, what the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at the body of the Borg drone. Well I was just heading to Starfleet Academy to check on my niece with mister stiff as a board over there tried to attack me John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Doctor Melinda Warner walks into the squad room and sees the body of the Borg drone. (SVU examination room) Doctor Warner looks over the body. This was a human male he was infected by an airborne pathogen that matches what the Queen planned on doing in Seven's debriefing when she was debriefed by Starfleet, the nanoprobes cover 34% of this man's cells Docter Warner says as she's scanning the body with her medical tricorder. So how did mister stiff as a board get it? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Doctor Warner. Doctor Warner closes the medical tricorder. I'm not sure how or why he got it but the problem is we may have an airborne disease out there capable of turning us all into Borg drones Doctor Warner says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. So Doc what do we do about this how do we fix it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Doctor Warner. I'm not even sure how it started much less fine a cure for it Doctor Warner says as she looks at both Captains Halliwell and Tyson, when his brother Jason walks into the examination room. We've got reports of this stuff infecting a couple in the park they went down with the I-MODs Jason says as he looks at the group. Then Typhuss remembers how this may of happened. Melinda, you don't think Voyager brought this to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. I don't see how Voyager could of brought whatever is doing this to Earth Typhuss I did a complete decontamination myself when Voyager got into space dock Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. It's possible but would be highly unlikely Doctor Warner says as she looks at Typhuss. Doctor Warner looks at the medical scans she took of Commander Martin. My question is why hasn't Commander Martin been infected by this he'd be turning white and wanting to assimilate people Doctor Warner says as she looks at Jason, John, and Typhuss. When Typhuss gave the reason why Commander Martin wasn't infected. Maybe it only turns a random selection of people into drones based on certain characteristics says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Warner. Maybe Doctor Warner says as she looks at Captain Halliwell.